


Hitting a Nerve

by Corvidology



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: For Trepkos, who asked for:Maze learns something new.





	Hitting a Nerve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trepkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/gifts).



“Detective Decker!” The terror in the receptionist’s voice was enough to bring Chloe running from the hallway, shoving her cell phone back in her pocket. 

“Is something wrong with Trixie?”

“No, it’s your friend—“

Chloe barreled past the receptionist, worried about what Maze had done now. 

She had the dentist backed up against the wall, one hand clutching his throat. 

“What the hell, Maze?"

"I'm sorry, mommy." Trixie pulled on her sleeve. “I know I said I was old enough to go in on my own but then I got scared so I asked Maze to come in with me.”

“It’s all right, Trixie.” 

“Look at this place, Decker. It’s a torture chamber!" Maze moved the sharp looking dental probe she was holding closer to Dr. Glenn's eye. “Yeah, she lied to you about being sick a couple of times and cheated on that math test but your kid doesn’t deserve this."

“Trixie!”

“Mommy, I think you need to concentrate on Maze right now.” Trixie flashed her most innocent smile. 

“We _will_ talk later, Beatrice Espinoza." She slowly moved closer to Maze, hoping against hope she wasn't going to have to pull her gun. "Put him down, Maze.” 

Maze tightened her grip but then backed off. 

“Haven't you been to a dentist’s office before?”

“Never needed it, Decker.” Maze flashed her perfect teeth in a shit-eating grin.

“Dr. Glenn only uses these instruments to fix patients' teeth. He wasn’t going to hurt Trixie.”

“But the kid was scared.”

“Kids almost always are but they grow out of it.” She carefully took the dental instrument out of Maze's hand and put it down on the counter. “I’m very sorry, Dr. Glenn. Maze is overly protective but if you want to press charges I understand.” 

Maze's grin grew impossibly wider, exposing every sharp little tooth in her mouth. 

“No, no, it's quite understandable, Detective Decker.” It wasn’t but Glenn obviously didn’t want to anger Maze again. 

“We’ll just leave now. I’ll schedule an appointment for Trixie at another time.”

“I’m not sure that's a good idea..." The color was draining from his face. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll leave Maze at home next time.”

“Fine, that's fine.” He managed a shaky smile.

 

They made it to the building's elevator in blessed silence but Chloe should have known it wouldn't last.

"All those instruments of torture at their disposal and they just fix teeth?"

"Yes, Maze."

"Then all the kid has left to worry about is the Tooth Fairy."

"Why?" Trixie was far too curious for her own good. 

"She comes at night, rips children's teeth out of their mouths and sells them on the black market for demonic spells."

"That's wrong." Trixie crossed her arms. "The Tooth Fairy's never ripped my teeth out and always leaves me a quarter."

"Your mommy leaves the quarter, just to make you feel better about it, but you never see those teeth again, do you?" Maze got down on eye level with Trixie who was turning pale. "And when you get older, the Tooth Fairy starts ripping them straight out of your head if you lie or cheat on tests."

Chloe didn't think Trixie was every going to stop crying as she clung to her leg sobbing."Thanks a lot." 

"Anytime, Decker." Maze leaned back against the elevator wall. "Does she know about the Easter Bunny yet?"

"Maze!"


End file.
